1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a gas burner head, more particularly to a method of making a ceramic gas burner head.
2. Description of the Related Field
A conventional method of making a gas burner head includes the following steps: (1) press forming two metal pieces; (2) welding the peripheries of the metal pieces together so that the metal pieces cooperatively form a metal burner head precursor; and (3) boring a plurality of burner holes through a wall of the metal burner head precursor, thereby obtaining a metal gas burner head.
One of the drawbacks of the conventional method of making a gas burner head is that the weld left on an external surface of the metal burner head must be filed in order to obtain a smooth surface. In addition, the burner holes at the top side of the gas burner head are susceptible to clogging due to rust or to liquid or other materials which fall from a cooker on the burner head or due to the accumulation of carbon at the burner holes. Metals are not chemical and corrosion resistant and thus, rust-corrosion and clogging often decrease the intensity of the flame produced at the burner holes and can consequently shorten the useful life of the conventional metal gas burner head. Rapid heating and cooling can also lead to shortening of the useful life of the conventional metal gas burner head.